Heights and Jumping From Them
by The Secret Santa Project
Summary: FOR JOEY KAIBA: He was stuck, that much was obvious. But there wasn't really anything that could make the situation worse for him. "Hey Jounouchi, you there?" Except for that.


**Title: **Heights and Jumping From Them  
**Gift for:** Joey Kaiba  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Jounouchi and the gang.  
**Warnings:** None  
**Word Count:** 1363  
Summery: **He was stuck, that much was obvious. But there wasn't really anything that could make the situation worse for him. "Hey Jounouchi, you there?" Except for that. **

**xxx**

There was no way this would end well. As he looked down Jounouchi knew this as fact. If Honda were around he would never hear the end of it, but thankfully he was elsewhere. Of course that didn't help him out of the situation he was in now, but for the time being he would gladly ignore that. It had been a good idea at the time, but now he was stuck and he was beginning to doubt if it had been as great as he had initially thought. He was too high to just jump down, not that that hadn't occurred to him already, and he couldn't find the ledge he had used to get up, it was possible it was on the other side of the building but the roof was getting too hot to be able to explore properly.

'This is the last time I listen to him,' he thought with a growl, referring to Otogi who had made the suggestion in the first place. It had started out innocently enough, use the tree to climb up to the ledge and from there it was a simple matter to hoist yourself up onto the roof. Of course what he hadn't mentioned was how impossible it was to find said ledge once you were up or what to do if your perch broke but there was no way he would even consider calling for help!

If he could get up there, he could get down. Come hell or high water he would get down.

From below him he could hear the sound of a door opening. This couldn't be good as he knew for a fact the only people in there had been Yugi, Honda, Otogi and Anzu. He was almost tempted to crouch down really small and hope they didn't notice him, but he banished that thought as soon as it entered his brain. If any of them (especially Honda) laughed he was in the perfect position to throw something at them anyway so he leaned back and waited.

"Hey Jounouchi, Anzu wants to know if you're going to help or f you're going to stay out here forever. I warn you though, if you choose the latter she won't be pleased," Otogi called out from below him. Jounouchi noticed that there were a couple of rocks next to him and a few tennis balls. A well placed one to the head would show him and his dumb ideas.

"Jounouchi?" He asked before smirking. With a swarmy grin he looked up at waved to Jounouchi.

"So I see you got up there after all. How's the view?" he asked far too smugly for Jounouchi's liking. He decided not to answer that. And he was glad he didn't for Honda walked into view at that moment.

"Anzu is getting annoyed. She wants the banner done now so where is Jounouchi anyway?" he asked also with a smirk and a dull monotone as he was fairly sure he knew the answer. His hands were in his pockets as he looked up where Otogi was.

"Oh. What are you doing on the roof?" he asked without much surprise when he realised what they were looking at. Jounouchi felt his blood boil.

"That's not important!" he yelled down at the pair.

"You know, if he falls it will be kind of funny," Otogi lazily said ignoring Jounouchi's yells. Honda nodded.

"Yeah it would. Hey Jou! If you die, can I take your sister out? You know, to console her and stuff?" Honda called up not all that seriously. Jou splattered some kind of reply to that.

"I! You! What? No! Don't even! Not my sister! I'll get you! Honda!"

"He's right, you can't have her," Otogi nonchalantly added as Jounouchi continued to rave on the roof. Honda looked over to him

"Oh? And why's that?" Honda's eyes narrowed. Otogi smirked.

"Because I'll have her," he replied. Honda lunged playfully at Otogi, hamming up the performance slightly for Jounouchi's sake (as if they were really going to fight for Shizuka, it would not be in front of her extremely over protective brother.)

"NEVER IN A MILLION YERS!" Jounouchi finished his rant as he stumbled and came dangerously close to falling off the roof. Not that the two on the ground noticed as Otogi was too busy trying to get out of a headlock and Honda was busy trying to maintain it.

At that moment the door opened again and Yugi and Anzu came running out, with various streamers and feathers attached to them.

"What on earth is going on?" Anzu asked faintly worried as they came up to the two on the ground. Next to her Yugi tried to get a particularly stubborn feather out of his hair.

"We can hear you from the other side of the building," Yugi added as he looked around, the offending feather floating lazily to the ground. He looked confused when he realised while he could hear Jounouchi, he couldn't see him.

"Ah, where's Jounouchi guys?" Anzu asked as Yugi gave a small gasp.

"What are you doing up there?" he yelled up to the roof, where he had spotted his friend still standing precariously close to the edge.

"Enjoying the view," Jounouchi promptly shot back with a careless air. Anzu sweatdropped.

"How on earth did you get up there?" she asked, ignoring the other two who had untangled themselves at this stage.

"I climbed up the tree on the side," he answered casually pointing in the vague direction he had come up. Anzu shook her head at this.

"Well if you guys are done being stupid, the banner is almost done so if you wouldn't mind coming back inside," she left the end of her sentence hanging in a vaguely threatening way.

"Sure," Honda and Otogi answered almost simultaneously and far too eagerly. Jounouchi looked around.

"Would love to Anzu. Except the branch I used broke so I guess I'll have to pass," he said as he sat back down. There was a moment of silence as the group below digested that. Honda broke the silence by laughing wildly.

"Oh! That is too funny!" he sniggered between laughs. Otogi too was grinning.

"I guess you're going to have to jump down then," he said as he assessed the distance. It was high, that was true. But it was jumpable, if said person jumping landed correctly.

"How badly?"Yugi asked as he too assessed the distance. Jounouchi thought about it for a moment. As he had climbed up the branch near the roof had given and he had had to jump up quickly to avoid falling. No one had seen t, which he found a little disappointing as he was sure it had looked cool and not at all stupid in any way.

"Broke pretty much clean off," he replied as he finally assessed the distance down himself.

He came to the conclusion that he could jump it. He was sure he could. It wasn't quite a second story building, but due to position of the house on the hill it was higher then a single story house.

"Go on, jump," Honda slyly egged him. He was about to start up a chant of_ jumpjumpjump_ when Anzu interfered.

"Be careful Jou. We don't want to take you to the hospital," she warned not unkindly. Jounouchi puffed up as he braced himself for the jump. Silently he counted down from three and on one he jumped down without a second thought; he hadn't given himself enough time to be nervous. He landed at the bottom in an undignified heap and with a loud crash but otherwise unscathed.

"Ta da," he mumbled from the ground.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked as he crouched down next to his friend. Jounouchi sat up.

"I'm fine," he said before jumping up with a grin of his own.

"Last one inside has clean up duty," he yelled as he raced off laughing. Yugi and Anzu exchanged a look while Otogi and Honda took off after him.

"Oi! That's not fair!"

"Yeah, get back here and I'll whoop you in a fair race!"

"Yeah well, you snooze you loose!"

**xxx**

_Well I hope that was what you wanted and that you enjoyed it Joey Kaiba. Sorry there is no Kaiba but I hope the Joey love will mollify you. _

_Cheeky-eyes out. ^^_


End file.
